


On One Knee

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How every JohnDave fic should end, to be honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On One Knee

You look down at him as he holds your hand with one of his own and it makes you come to realise that when they do that in the movies, it's all for the wrong reasons.

Dave isn't holding it to be romantic.

He's holding it steady, to prevent your fingers from shaking too much.

Despite that, when he brings the golden ring up to your finger, he struggles to actually slip it on.

Because he's in the exact same state as you.

It doesn't go as smoothly or easily as cinematography has taught you it ought to. So your own free hand finds its way to his to guide him on.

Thus begins the ring's seemingly eternal progression. It needs both of your efforts and makes you realise that /this/ is how it should always happens. As a team effort. Because you are silently vowing to each other that your lives will become a tandem. That you will be a as harmonious a team as you can. That nothing will have to be faced alone anymore.

When the ring is all the way down your annulary, Dave keeps his hold on your hand, not looking look up from it.

But it's okay. Because you aren't either. You know how he feels. You know precisely everything that is going through his mind, and thanks to that, no words are needed.

So you hold on right back, the sensation of the golden jewelry a comforting one that almost weighs with all the significance it holds. And you wish you would never get used to it.

You can't wait for the second ring to join it there.


End file.
